A Window to my Past
by Aria Huskgay
Summary: Lily won't stop fawning over her adorable girlfriend. Gumi was the perfect fit for Lily, she couldn't ask for a happier relationship. Warning: contains mature content


**I hope you enjoy! Criticism Welcome!**

* * *

It was a sunny day outside, my girlfriend and I were sitting in the shade of a cherry blossom tree in a wide, green park. I heard her small laughter as I turned around. She was looking at the small flower petals drifting by. I laid down next to her and smiled.

Her bright green eyes and silky green hair were beautiful. Her gorgeous smile and cheerful laughter were as sweet and smooth as dripping honey.

We laid together in the grass, occasionally giving each other small kisses.

"Gumi, I love you beyond words." I talked sweetly and played with her green hair. She looked at me and beamed. The greenette was prettier than the best flower.

"You are precious to me, too, Lily." At that moment, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. "You are so cute. I am glad to have you as my girlfriend."

"Lily! I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend, either!" She replied with a giggle. Gumi nuzzled into my neck and gave a quick kiss.

I was the happiest girl in the world in that moment. I cradled her close, relishing the romantic moment between us. I felt every small rub and kiss she gave to me. I slowly pulled away from her and gave her a small pat on the head.

"I'll race you to the garden!" I declared, quickly jumping up to my feet. I braced myself and waited patiently for my lover.

"Ooh! Just wait!" I heard Gumi say as she got up and started to run without me. I quickly reacted and started to chase after her.

"Cheater! Get back here." I teased as I caught up to her. We finally reached the small garden and we both started to pant and laugh.

"You cheated." I declared, sitting at one of the many benches. I gave a smirk and looked over to my lover. She was still panting when she gave her remark.

"But you have longer legs, so I thought I should get a head start." Gumi protested and walked over to my bench. She sat down and put her head on my shoulder.

"I guess I'll let it slide this time. But next time, your fine will be kisses." I teased and gave my lover a peck on the cheek. She gave me a smile and pointed to the flowers.

"Look at how pretty they are. They even have my favourite Marigolds." Gumi fawned over the flowers and smiled brightly. She pointed to the Marigolds and she kept smiling.

"Even with your favourite flower and every single pretty blossom, you are still more beautiful." I looked at her with a smile and wrapped my arms around her once more

The greenette's face turned blush and her gaze quickly averted. I knew I was making her flustered. It was too cute to see her flush red and act in an adorable manner.

"Lily, that was really cheesy, but I still love you a lot." Gumi returned her loving gaze back over to me. She gave me a innocent smooch on the lips and she then quickly broke away.

We talked to each other for hours in the small garden. Gumi conversed about her recent music albums and new releases. I kept her close, listening to every word she spoke.

Gumi and I both agreed to go back to the cherry blossom tree. Although, we didn't race this time, we walked at each other's familiar pace. I held her hand tightly, not wanting to let go.

Once we made it to our original spots under the gorgeous tree. Gumi kept standing and I sat down. I looked up at her with a curious expression.

"I'm going to get the picnic basket. Just you wait!" She spoke excitedly and ran off into the other trees. I waited patiently for about thirty minutes. Finally when she came back, Gumi sat down next to me with a large wooden basket. The greenette opened the container up and revealed assorted sandwiches, fresh fruit, and a thermos full of lemonade.

"I made these this morning, Lily. I hope you like them! I worked hard!" My lover explained happily and laid out the food in front of us.

"Thank you, sweetie." I loved the way she assorted everything into cute little designs. She must have put her heart into making this basket.

We started to snack upon the food. Occasionally feeding each other fresh fruits. Gumi laughed and talked and I enjoyed every second of our conversation. Our small meal went on for hours until the afternoon was over. The sky was a beautiful orange and the dark night was barely visible.

Gumi packed up the rest of the small dishes of food and tiny plates. She latched her basket and faced toward me, her smile was bright.

Her eyes were slowly turning a dark gray and her smile was fading. Her hair turned into a jet black and her skin was decaying. The teeth of her former smile were missing and her eyes turned to gray.

"Good bye, Lily." Her voice was no longer like the sweet honey that it was. It was raspy and very shriekish sounding. I remember this moment. This moment is where I wake up.

Suddenly, I am no longer at the park with my lover. I am no longer with her smiles and laughter. I am no longer with any of her. She's gone. She was gone so very long ago.

I wake up in a cold sweat, tears streaking down my face. My room was dark and my bed was no longer a source of comfort. I long to see my lover's happy smiles. I want see her, hold her, and tell her 'I love you.' Gumi is gone. I try to bring myself to realize this. But I can't. I can't accept her death.

She's still alive. She's alive. Gumi has to be alive. She's just working an extra shift, right? No, the greenette died in a car crash in my arms. She isn't alive.

I repeat the same words in my head and I still some how think that she's alive.

SHE'S DEAD. No longer living or breathing or smiling. She's not beside me or working an extra shift. She's dead.

Why can't Gumi be in my arms once more?


End file.
